1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device, and more particularly, relates to a mini-sized ultra-thin converter for substantially reducing a size of the electrical device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Commonly, the field-effect devices and the transformers would generate enormous heat during operations. To effectively dissipate the heat, a powerful converter would be prepared with a bulky size casing in practices, wherein a fan is received within the casing for generating an air flow from one side to another side. In most cases, the air flow generated by the fan is blowing along only one surface of the printed circuit board. The heat dissipating efficiency of the converter is low. Furthermore, the fan is perpendicularly mounted within the casing with respect to the printed circuit board. As a result, the thickness of the casing must be correspondingly increased to cover the height of the fan, thus wasting extra inner space of the casing. Undesirably, the converter prepared with such structure is inevitably thick and bulky, which is not suitable for current compact electrical devices. It is foreseeable that an exquisite and delicate converter will be demandable and welcomed in the market.